I Dreamed About Equestria
by PHBrony130
Summary: This is my story in my dream about me going to equestria. A story of adventure, happiness and sorrow... just read it ok :
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo Everypony!**

**Bleed723 here again! To another fanfiction!**

**Well... my second fanfiction.**

**SO! This story is based on my dream last Friday and I can't even stop remembering it!**

**That dream was soooo GOOD! Not like *Cough* orgasm or sex *Cough***

**But a great one! I even still remember those fun moments... those great adventurous moments... and sorrowful moments...**

**Heck I even cried while remembering it.**

**Sooooo. Hope you like it!**

**P.S. : I think this is gonna short... or long IDK.**

**And P.P.S. : sorry for the long delay on The Guardian Of Equestria, because I have been busy studying and doing my homework. And I am going to make the fifth chapter longer. You have to understand...**

**End A/N.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own MLP-FIM and all of their characters and stuff, they are all belong to HASBRO and the lovely Lauren Faust.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Cebu (yeah... my country), all the jeeps driving by and motorcycles dashing around to the great sunlight. One boy, (Ok I'm gonna put my name here cuz it is in my dream K? Good) name Christian was walking down the street towards his home. With his headphone and Ipod mp3 player on, he only slowly walk the street while bobbing his head of the music and "Shuffelling" down to his path.

He then suddenly stop knowing that the music he just enjoyed stopped playing, he reached to his Ipod and turned it on again. And when his mp3 player turned on he noticed the energy bar is getting low of his Ipod and sighed in disappointment.

"Aw man! I thought I just fully charged this thing" he said still in disappointment and turned off his mp3.

"Guess I just need to hurry home and charge it again" he said as he quicken his pace to his home. Suddenly, he heard someone calling him.

"Pssst! Hey you! Over here!" the unknown voice said to him.

He then looked around to find who called him, and then he saw a figure to an alley wearing a brown cloak. He walk toward the stranger in a defensive way and stopped at four feet of the stranger.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he said preparing himself encase of any danger.

"Now now, I am not here to hurt you. I am here to escort you" the stranger said in a... woman's voice? Christian was surprised of her voiced and thought she was a man trying to kill him.

"Who are you?" he asks her as he slowly calmed down.

"That is not important right now, I must escort you back" she said.

"Escort me? Where? And why?" he asks her and stepped closer to her.

"You will find out soon, now hold my hand" she said as she held her hand towards me.

"Uhh... okay" he said as he holds her hand which makes him feel a bit of a tingle.

"Okay... Now, WE GO!" she said as a bright light started to lit up to where we're standing.

"Wait a minute! What are you-" he was cut off when they disappeared into thin air.

He was scared at first when they we're now in deep space going through galaxy to galaxy. He noticed how amazing it was as he watches every detail of another planet of another galaxy in space. Heck, he never even had seen space in his life.

And after two minutes of travelling through galaxy to galaxy, their speed then increases to an impossible state as his body began to stretch like spaghetti into a gigantic wormhole. And then they stopped and landed to the ground smoothly.

"OH GOD I FEEL HORRIBLE!" he said as he lay down as he began to rub his entire body like he was some sickness.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Oh, and we're here" she said as she just morphed into somewhat a pony, only this pony has wings and a horn.

Christian then looked around and was amazed by the nature of this world, he saw mountains taller than , sky was clear and beautiful and we are standing on an open field.

"Where... ARE we?" he said as he turned around to her, only face to face by a blue pony with wings and a horn wearing a blue crown, a sort of necklace with the crescent moon symbol and glass or metal like slippers. Christian stared in shock of what he just seen, he even knew who this winged unicorn is.

"Welcome to equestrian" she said standing proudly.

"Wh-what...?" he said as he then blacked out in overwhelming excitement.

"Oh dear..." she said as she quickly picked him up and carry him to a hospital.

**aaaaaAAAAND DONE!**

**Sorry I have to cut it right here so I can continue it tomorrow.**

**And it's really late, and I am PLUN TUCKERED!**

**So good night everypony/everyone.**

**OH! And P.S. : please RnR!**

**Bleed723 out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN EVEROPONY/EVERYONE!**

**It is I! The Great and Magnificent Bleed723!**

**LOL JK! XD**

**Okay, SO!**

**Here we are again to another chapter about my dream in equestria.**

**And I also read the reviews and for colt-a-cola whoever you are Miss/Sir. I have to cut it short because I WAS REALLY TIRED... and it was also 10:36 pm in Cebu when I wrote this story soooo... yeah, and I am really glad that you like this! :D AND FOR ALL OF YOU I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS! I could've uploaded this last Sunday but I changed my mind as I went to sleep so DON'T HATE ME PUWEEEESHHH *cute pouty face* thank you! :3**

**AND NOW! FOR CHAPTER TWO OF MY DREAM!**

**ENJOY!**

**DIIIISCLAIMER! : I DO still don't own anything in MLP-FIM. They are still HASBRO's and Lauren Faust's.**

**Chapter 2: My Characters and My singing.**

...36 minutes later...

Christian's POV...

"What happened to him? Is he gonna be alright? And why is his face looked so weird?" said a female voice. (My eyes were crossed, that's why)

"He'll be alright. He's just too excited when he saw me" said a familiar voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to close it back to the bright light wincing in pain. Then the light began to dim as I opened my eyes once again.

"uuugh... wh-where am I?" I said still as I tried to see who these eight colourful figures in front of me

"You're in Ponyville Hospital" said a female voice.

"Ponyville Hospital? Wait what? Who are you?" I said as still trying to see who they are.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and you must be the human that Princess Luna said. What's your name?" the female voice said.

'Twilight Sparkle? Oh god am I high or something? Or is this a real life? Or a fantasy? Or is this just a prank?' I thought as I now clearly see them.

"uhh... My name's Christian and the one who sent me here is Princess Luna?" I said as I looked around and saw them with my eyes wide open in shock. Twilight Sparkle along with her friends AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. With the two majestic and regal alicorns, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. They all standing there, staring at me with smiles plastered on their faces while I myself lying on the bed as I focus myself from this kind of situation.

"Yes, I escorted you here" Princess Luna said.

"H-huh? Why?" I said to her in a panic state.

"Because we sisters have known you when you first made your Characters, hmm... what are their names again? Crist, Kent, Lopez, Christian, Berz, Aldrin and so-on because you have many characters" Princess Celestia said with a smile as my jaw drop.

"Y-you know my Characters? H-how?" I said in shock.

"They've been here Three years ago, looking for you" Princess Luna said.

"Looking for me?" I said in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they said that they want to see you in person. They want to see their own creator or I supposed their god" Princess Luna said.

"Me? A god? I'm just a normal person in a perfect life! I'm not a god, even though I wanted to be one but will never be a part of it" I said to her.

"Well you said to yourself that once a person's imagination is very powerful the things or power they wanted and needed becomes real in their dreams, you even proved it in your dream but not in real life" Princess Celestia said.

"How did you know about my dream theory- oh, I forgot that you've already know me" I said with a face palm. The Princesses and the mane six giggled.

"But the question is, why sent me here? I don't have a miserable and a lonely life" I said to the Princesses.

"True, but we wanted to see you too!" said Princess Celestia with a grin. (NOT LIKE MOLESTIA'S GRIN OK? Gud)

"Well, can you explain why?" I said as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"W-well, you see... We know your characters and they are really great, powerful and handsome but..." she paused.

"But?" I said.

"But we really want to see you in person too, rather than them" she said nervously.

"What? Why? My characters are AMAZING! They protect the dimensional universes from the Darkness! They vowed to protect the innocents and give them a new life and freedom! They sent one guardian to another place or dimensional world to protect it! They wanted peace and harmony, but until the Darkness came they have to expand throughout the dimensional universe to protect every single dimensional world from Tyranny, Hatred, Slavery and Darkness. How could you never want to see them? Even I want to see them but why NOT SEEING THEM?" I said a bit angry and calmed down.

At this, the Princesses were shocked at my unlikely behaviour as the mane six looked at me in worried looks.

"Sorry... I'm just in a bad mood right now" I said, and then my mind clicked as I looked at the Princesses.

"OH GOSH! I FORGOT THAT YOU'RE PRINCESSES! PLEASE DON'T THROW ME IN A DUNGEON OR SEND ME TO THE MOON OR KILL ME! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" I said repeatedly and begged for mercy.

"Calm down Christian, its okay... I'm not going to throw you into the dungeon or send you to the moon or... even kill you? My word, I would never do such a horrible thing to you or even harm everypony or everyone in your case" Princess Celestia said in a calm and motherly tone.

"Y-you d-don't?" I said in a worried look.

"Yes Christian, I would never do such a horrible thing to you" she said to me with a warm smile.

I then calmed down, and sighed in relief as Princess Celestia came right to me and nuzzled me in the cheek. I first reacted like 'OMG PRINCESS CELESTIA IS NUZZELING MEH!' and my eyes wide like plates as I blushed a bit, then she moved back a bit still smiling.

"Hmph! Not fair Tia, I was about to nuzzle him first!" Princess Luna said in a disappointed look and pouted.

"My apologies Luna, I was just calming him down" Princess Celestia said to her little sister.

I myself was still blushing, while Princess Luna approached right to me and nuzzled me, and after that she went back to Princess Celestia's side.

"Done!" Princess Luna said happily and smiling.

I was lost in thought; my face was now lobster red as I quickly shake my head just to make it disappear. Princess Celestia then looked at me smiling and turned to the mane six.

"Well, we must get back to the palace. It's nice to meet you Christian in person, and it's nice to see you all again too girls. Oh and Christian, you will stay with twilight until the time comes. Goodbye everypony and goodbye Christian" and with that, the two sister disappeared in a flash of light.

"Alright then, let's get back to introducing ourselves!" Twilight said gleefully.

"I already know you girls" I said to Twilight and the girls.

"Really? Then tell us what our names are and what is our capabilities and our adventures" Twilight said as she made a look of 'Do you really know everything?' as she crossed her hooves together.

"Okay... *deep breath* your name is Twilight Sparkle followed by Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Fluttershy and Rarity. And all of you are represented by the Elements of Harmony which Twilight is Magic, Pinkie is Laughter, Rainbow is Loyalty, AppleJack is Honesty, Fluttershy is kindness and Rarity is generosity. All of you already defeated Nightmare Moon which made Princess Luna freed into her eternal darkness and even Eqestria. You defeated Discord the spirit of Chaos, which he almost ruled over equestria. And all of you defeated him by using the Elements of Harmony when you Twilight, reunited your friends by giving them happy and great memories of friendship when your friends were corrupted by Discord. And then there's this wedding, of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Princess Cadence. You Twilight noticed that Cadence was a bit... changes of attitude, which she was not the real Cadence. (Have to cut it short cuz it's too long :S) And that's where you been sent straight down to the caves under Canterlot, and there you met the true Princess cadence. You and Cadence escaped the caves and got into the wedding, and when you two did, the fake Cadence revealed her true self. Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings planning to rule all over Equestria and first invaded Canterlot.(Cut short) You Twilight and the other five of you ran and battled you way to the Elements of Harmony, but the six of you were outnumbered by the Changeling Army. So the six of you were captured and went back to the canterlot palace, and you Twilight got the chance to free Cadence to wake up your brother from the spell while Chrysalis was busy admiring her work. And when they reunited by love, and made a gigantic magical bubble which Equestria is now safe from them. And after that, they got married (cut short.. sorry :L) ...and that's it! Any more questions?" I said while putting my hands together.

The mane six just sat there, mouths agape with priceless faces. For that, an awkward silence passed for three minutes. Twilight shook her head and broke the silence.

"I have one, how in equetria did you know all that?" Twilight said with a similar meme 'SHOCKED' look.

"Did Princess Celestia told you about me?" I said to them and shook their heads 'no' in response.

"Ugh... this is gonna take a while..." I said. (And even me to write/type it)

I told them everything about me and how I know them in a show called my little pony friendship is magic, they were shocked at first but they calmed down. And then I told them about the bronies, grown men who liked the show. I even told them that some bronies are very talented in Music, Art, Dancing, singing etc. This took more than half an hour to tell them everything though.

"...and that's how I know you all! So, any other questions? " I said with a smile, Rainbow raised her hoof and told her the famous question word 'Yes, what's your question?' (lolz?)

"When you talked about talents of those guys, what are yours?" she asks me.

"Well, my talent would be singing! And a bit of drawing and cooking and learning about technology. And my type of music is Classic, Jazz, Pop, Rock which I only listen, Rap which I only listen too, Techno, Dubstep and Orchestra" I said to her which made her an idea.

"Can you sing to us?" She asks to me.

"I-uhh... I don't know... I really don't sing when someone's around or somepony..." I said to her nervously which made her pout.

"Aw come on man! Just this once!" She said with pleading cute eyes.

"I don't-" I was cut off by Twilight.

"Come on Christian! Don't be scared or embarrassed; just show us what your voice is!" Twilight said with a warm smile.

"Yeah Chrissy! You can do it! I can sing with you!" Pinkie said while bouncing up and down.

"Yes darling, let us hear your magnificent voice" Rarity added.

"Umm... I want to hear it too... if that's okay with you..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Well shoot, ah wanna hear it too! Ah bet you can out sang everypony!" Applejack said.

"Alright alright! I'll sing but please, be quiet for a moment until I could find a song in my head" I said to them and nodded.

"Okay... searching, searching and searching in my head *mumble*... AHA! Got one" I said as I cleared my throat.

(p.s.: this is Jazz, and it's Michael bubble's song :D)

_**Birds flying high, you know how I feel...**_

_**Sun in the sky, you know how I feel...!**_

_**Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel...**_

_**It's a new dawn...**_

_**It's a new day...**_

_**It's a new life...!**_

_**For me...**_

_**And I'm feeling... good...**_

_**...**_

_**Fish in the sea, you know how I feel...**_

_**River running free, you know how I feel...!**_

_**Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel...**_

_**It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life...!**_

_**For me... and I'm feeling good.**_

_**...**_

_**Dragonflies out in the sun, oh you know what I mean don't you know?**_

_**Butterflies all having fun, oh you know what I mean...**_

_**Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what mean...**_

_**And this whole world, is a new world, of an old world!**_

_**For me...**_

_**Oh for me!**_

_**...**_

_**Stars when you shine! You know how feel...**_

_**Scent of a pine, oh you know what I mean**_

_**OH FREEDOM IS MINE! And I know how it feels**_

_**It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life!**_

_**It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life!**_

_**IT'S A NEW DAWN!**_

_**IT'S A NEW DAY!**_

_**IT'S A NEW LIFE!**_

_**IT'S A NEW LIFE FOR ME!**_

_**And I'm FEEEEeeeeeling, good...**_

_**I feel so good...**_

_**I feel so good...**_

_**End**_

I stopped and ended the song as my face was sweating like crazy; I used my shirt to wipe it off as I didn't notice their faces.

"Oh wow, your voice is amazing!" said Twilight mouth agape.

"Goodness me, that was absolutely marvellous!" said Rarity clapping her hooves.

"Dude! You are SO AWESOME! And that was really great!" Rainbow said as she pouted.

"WOWIE ZOWIE! That was absolutely-incredibly-unbelievably-superydupery-AMAZING!" Pinkie said, bouncing like crazy.

"Oh my goodness, that was... amazing..." Fluttershy whispered and smiled warmly at me.

"Whoowie! Now thaht's what ah call singin! Now you're sure to beat a singin contest" Applejack said cheering.

"Gosh... never thought that someone liked my singing talent... only my parents and relatives do, not others" I said to them and they all gasped in shock.

"What? How could somepony never appreciate your singing talents? Yours is amazing!" Rarity said in a look of 'UR SERIOUS?' with a pouty face.

"W-well, even though that someone or a friend wanted me to sing. My shyness always took over, every time even I wanted to sing in front of someone" I said in a sad tone. (And it's true, I cannot sing at someone I don't know. Even if he's/she's famous... I just don't know what to do :(...)

"It's okay Christian... I know how you feel" Flutteshy said.

"Yeah Chrissy! She's right y'know, but can you sing again just one more time? Please please pleeeease?" Pinkie said and begging me to sing again with her cute pouty face.

"Okay, this is the first time I've ever sing to someone more than one song. Heh, okay here goes" I said and thinking for another song.

'AH! I've got it!' I thought.

"This song is about what I really want to be and who I ever wanted to be, of everyone wants me to be but will never be what they said to me" I said and cleared my throat.

(And for this song, it is my favourite! From an animation movie called Treasure Plantet, and this is my best or not... inspirational song or something... idk P.S.: this is the sad part because of this song, and that means there is more fun after this! :D)

_**I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard**_

_**Or a moment that's held in your arms**_

_**And what do you think you'd ever say, I won't listen anyway**_

_**You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be**_

_**...**_

_**And what do you think you'd understand, I'm a boy no I'm a man**_

_**You can't take me, and throw me away**_

_**And how can you learn what's never shown, yeah you stand here on your own**_

_**They don't know me, cuz I'm not here**_

_**And I want a moment to be real!**_

_**Want to touch things I don't feel!**_

_**Want to hold on, and feel I belong!**_

_**And how can the world want me to change, their the one's that stayed the same!**_

_**They don't know me! Cuz I'm not here**_

_**...**_

_**And you see the thing they never see, all you wanted I could be**_

_**Now you know me, and I'm not afraid**_

_**And I want to tell you who I am, can you help me be a man**_

_**They can't break me, as long as I know who I am!**_

_**And I want a moment to be real!**_

_**Want to touch things I don't feel!**_

_**Want to hold on, and feel I belong!**_

_**And how can the world wants me to change, their the one's that stayed the same!**_

_**They can't see me, but I'm still here...!**_

_**They can't tell me who to be...**_

_**Cuz I'm not what they see...**_

_**Yeah the world is still sleeping, my eye keep on dreaming for me...**_

_**And it wouldn't just whispers and lies that I'll never believe!**_

At that part, I shed a tear. With a passionate embrace, I let my emotions flow through my body while singing. And move my hands with a meaningful emotion.

(True... soo true...)

_**And I want a moment to be real!**_

_**Want to touch things I don't feel!**_

_**Want to hold on, and feel I belong!**_

_**And how can they say I never change, their the one's that stayed the same!**_

_**I'm the one now! Cuz I'm still here**_

_**I'm the one!**_

_**Cuz I'm still here**_

_**I'm still here!**_

_**I'm still here!**_

_**I'm still here!**_

_**I'm still here...**_

_**End**_

I sat back as I was breathing heavily and sweating again, I just shrugged it off. That song was the most of my best inspirational song I've ever sung in my entire life. Because when I sang it, it brought back bad and good childhood memories. (The bad ones are the memories of me got bullied and teased as ALWAYS, I was a laughing stalk in my school and always get picked on and said that it's my fault) And I really let my sorrowful emotion and yet a happy one flow. I was crying like a dam just opened up its water gates (I could hardly imagine), I quickly wiped it off and trying to calm down myself. It worked, only slightly and did not notice the girls while I was still trying to calm down. They too, felt what I just expressed in my singing moment. Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash tear up a bit while Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie sat there with sad expressions on their faces and they all looked at me with those looks.

"Christian... I never thought that you'd be this emotional, and that was... really sad yet a meaningful song" Twilight said with sadness in her voice.

"D-dude... that was really dull... and yet it was really meaningful too" Rainbow said as she wipes her tears away. (And I know why, cuz she's a tomboy and all that...sry :S)

"Never thought thaht ya would be so...emotional ... and it did inspire ya..." Applejack said looking very sad.

"I... I just don't know what to say... that was really a meaningful song... and... And I was really felt your emotions" Flutteshy whispered and wiped her tears away.

"Such emotions... you darling have a great talent... and I am truly amazed by it, you must show them all your talent" rarity said and looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"W-why would you sing a sad song than a happy one..." Pinkie said, looking at me with sad eyes.

I looked at them, one by one. Their sad faces, with an expression of sadness and they understand what they hear of the song? I just smiled at them.

"Girls... it's really nothing, you girls really don't know what is the key to make your singing performance A successful one?" I said to them and they shook 'no' as a response.

"Well, singers in my world usually express their feeling of the song. On every song you make even its a happy song, you have to feel happy or be positive. When you sing a sad and emotional song, be emotional or sad. And when you sing a silly song well, you have to be silly! But when you sing an angry song, you put all your angers even your most contained anger to that song and express it hard. Being a singer, you need to have emotions... and feelings. That is the key to every singer's success, you have to feel what this song is with those emotions" I said to them with sarcasm.

They looked at me not in sadness or sorrow, but happiness and joy. Pinkie Pie was now bouncing happily while Twilight and the other four smiled at me.

"Do you guys want me to sing a SiLlY SonG?" I said to them saying silly and they all nodded and grinning at me.

"well, gotta stand up first" I said as I uncover the bed sheets and got off the hospital bed, standing up and concentrating my balance.

"Wow, you're so tall!" Rainbow said awestruck, It was true. Well I was 5'6 tall and they were more than 3 or 3'2.

"Well because I am a human, and some humans can reach more than nine or ten feet tall" I said to her which made her shocked and amazed.

"Whoa, really? That is so COOL!" She said squee-ing.

"Yeah, now... back to the song!" I said to them with a happy smile and cleared my throaght.

(the song is called 'The Ugly Dance by Fulkultur' :D)

**Watch me now, I'm jumping around**

**Stomping on the ground, like I'm you**

**A foot, a leg, an elephant's parade**

**You seemed to think that I look fool... ish**

**I feel stupid while I'm dancing**

**No I can't dance as cool as you**

**I just feel stupid while I'm dancing**

**Like a psychopathic fool**

I paused and started dancing stupidly like the song.

**Like a lemur, a fuzzy little dreamer**

**I strut around with easy steps**

And did, as I did a lemur strut. And they giggled.

**I feel stupid while I'm dancing**

**No I can't dance as cool as you**

**I just feel stupid while I'm dancing**

**Like a psychopathic fool**

And I dance stupidly again with wavy hands and a stupid robot dance and also the worm. (XD I know :3)

**A frownie clown, a leopard in town**

**Are trapes around like a cow**

**You look at me, and tell me to take it easy**

**But there's no way to stop me now**

And for that I did the infamous 'haters gonna hate' walk, well moon walk as I said "HATERS GONNA HATE!" to the girls and they just laughed. And I randomly started dancing foolishly and stupidly and funny.

**I feel stupid while I'm dancing**

**No I can't dance as cool as you**

**I just feel stupid while I'm dancing**

**Like a psychopathic fool**

**I feel stupid while I'm dancing**

**No I can't dance as cool as you**

**I just feel stupid while I'm dancing**

**Like a psychopathic fool**

**End**

I stopped and rested my body at the bed, sweating like an orange has just been squished. I looked at them and smiled, they were laughing... I just made them laugh. That was a good thing for me because I don't want to see someone sad or even angry.

"Having fun girls? Cuz I'm having fun too" I said to them with a funny pouty smile.

They were still laughing, laughing out loud or 'LOL!'. Pinkie was rolling on the floor (see what I did there?) as she laugh so hard. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack only laughed normally while Rainbow Dash was louder like Pinkie. Suddenly the door opened as nurse Red Heart saw us and glared.

"What's with all the noise? We have patients here trying to sleep, and who singing in here?" She said and scanned the room, I first raised my hand.

"I did, and I am very sorry. I forgot that I'm in a hospital, and I am truly sorry about that" I said to her and accepted my apology.

"But you don't have to sleep here for long, you can go now if you wanted to" She said to me and left.

I gasp and looked at them with a smile, they too smiled back while Rainbow Dash was still laughing.

"So that's means..." I said to them and jump out the bed and started singing and jumping up and down.

**I'm going to stay at Twilight's! **

**I'm going to stay at Twilight's! **

**I'm going to stay at Twiliiight's! **

**It's all I've ever dreamed.**

**It's all I've ever dreamed.**

**It's all I've ever dreamed.**

**I'm going to stay at TwiliiiIII-OUG!**

I was cut off of my singing moment when Twilight shoved me a cupcake and glared at me, and I gulped down the cupcake as I remembered what nurse Red Heart said to me. And said.

**It's all I've ever... dreamed? Heh**

**Chapter two is done!**

**And I am truly sorry again for the delay, really I am.**

**I have been studying so hard because my exams tomorrow.**

**Sooo yeah! **

**Please RnR and I'll be start working Chapter three after exam K?**

**And always! Goodnight everypony/everyone!**

**Bleed723 out...**


End file.
